User blog:Never this again/Fanfic: Kite vs. ?
Introduction The start of a series of minor Duel fanfics, with no storyline attached for now, where the main characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal duel against various people, who each use the Archetypes that I've created with this wikia. The first Duel will be (Kaito Tenjo) dueling against an unknown duelist (referred to as "?" for now) who uses a "Mushgloom" deck. Some of the cards used in the Duel haven't been published yet, but will be made soon. Note: Name suggestions would be highly appreciated. Featured Duel: Kaito vs. ? 'Turn 1 - Kite (Kaito) ' *Normal Summons " ". 'Turn 2 - ? ' *Activates "Hallucination Forest". *Normal Summons "Mushgloom - Toadstool". *Activates Toadstool's effect: Special Summoning "Mushgloom - Blusher" *The effect of Blusher activates: Adding "Mushgloom - Green Amanita" from the Deck to the hand. *Overlays Toadstool and Blusher to Xyz Summon "Mushgloom - Mold" in face-up Defense Position. *Activates the effect of Blusher activates: Adding another "Mushgloom - Toadstool" from the Deck to the hand. *Sets 1 card. 'Turn 3 - Kite (Kaito) ' *During Kite's Standby Phase, ? activates "Flooding Spores". Kite cannot Normal or Special Summons monsters with less than 2350 ATK. *Activates " ", fusing 2 " s" in hand to Fusion Summon " ". *Attacks and destroys "Mushgloom - Mold" with "Twin Photon Lizard". *?'s Mold activates: Placing 1 Poison Counter on "Twin Photon Lizard" while ? also draws 1 card. *Attacks and destroys "Mushgloom - Toadstool" with "Photon Crusher". *?'s Toadstool activates: Placing 1 Poison Counter on "Photon Crusher". *Sets 1 card. 'Turn 4 - ? ' *Normal Summons "Mushgloom - Toadstool". *Activates Toadstool's effect: Special Summoning "Mushgloom - Green Amanita". *Overlays Toadstool, Amanita, and Blusher to Xyz Summon "Mushgloom - Tiger Tricholoma". *Tiger Tricholoma gains ATK equal to the combined Levels of its Xyz Materials (ATK: 1000 > 1600) *Activates "Poison Shift": Moving the Poison Counters from "Photon Crusher" to "Twin Photon Lizard". *As "Twin Photon Lizard" now has 2 Poison Counters on it, it is immediately destroyed. Also, Kite takes 600 damage due to the effect of "Hallucination Forest". (Kite: 4000 > 3400) *The other effect of Tiger Tricholoma activates: As an opponent's monster was destroyed, it is attached to Tiger Tricholoma as an Xyz Material. (ATK: 1600 > 2200) *Attacks and destroys "Photon Crusher" with Tiger Tricholoma. (Kite: 3400 > 3200) *Sets 1 card. 'Turn 5 - Kite (Kaito) ' *Activates Set " ". * ? chains with "Negation Spores": Detaching "Mushgloom - Blusher" from "Tiger Tricholoma" to negate the activation of "Forced Release" and destroy it. *As Tiger Tricholoma lost an Xyz Material, it loses 200 ATK (ATK: 2200 > 2000). *Attacks "Tiger Tricholoma" with "Photon Thrasher". *? activates another effect of "Tiger Tricholoma": Detaching "Green Amanita" (ATK: 2000 > 1800) to Special Summon "Mushgloom - Mold" from the Graveyard, making it the new attack target instead. *"Mold" is destroyed, activating its effect: Placing 1 Poison Counter on "Photon Thrasher". 'Turn 6 - ? ' *Activates "Overlay United": Paying 1000 Life Points (?: 4000 > 3000 LP) to attach "Green Amanita" and "Blusher" in the Graveyard to "Tiger Tricholoma" (ATK: 1800 > 2200) *Sets 1 card. 'Turn 7 - Kite (Kaito) ' *Activates "Overlay Thief": Detaching "Twin Photon Lizard" from "Tiger Tricholoma" and Special Summoning it back onto his side of the field. *Tributes both "Twin Photon Lizard" and "Photon Thrasher" to Special Summon " . * ? activates his Set card "Assault Spores", negating the effects of all of Kite's monsters until they have attacked this turn. *"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" attacks "Tiger Tricholoma" * ? activates the effect of "Tiger Tricholoma": Detaching "Green Amanita" (ATK: 1600 > 1400) to Special Summon "Mushgloom - Mold" from the Graveyard in Defense Position, making it the new attack target. * "Mold" is attacked and destroyed, activating its effect: Placing a Poison Counter on "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", while ? draws a card. *Due to the effect of "Hallucination Forest", Galaxy-Eyes can no longer activate its effects. 'Turn 8 - ? ' *Draws and passes. 'Turn 9 - Kite (Kaito) ' *Sets 1 card. *During the End Phase, since 2 turns have passed since Galaxy-Eyes received a Poison Counter, it is automatically destroyed. Also, Kite takes 600 damage due to the effect of "Hallucination Forest". (Kite: 3200 > 2600 LP) *Furthermore, due to the effect of "Tiger Tricholoma": Galaxy-Eyes is attached to it as an Xyz Material. (ATK: 1400 > 2200) 'Turn 10 - ? ' *Attacks directly with "Tiger Tricholoma" (Kite: 2600 > 400) 'Turn 11 - Kite (Kaito) ' *Activates Set card, "Xyz Riot": Detaching "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from "Tiger Tricholoma". (ATK: 2200 > 1400) *Activates " ": Special Summoning Galaxy-Eyes from the Graveyard *Activates " ": Discarding 2 cards to add "Monster Reborn" back to the hand. *Activates "Monster Reborn" again to Special Summon "Twin Photon Lizard". *Activates "Twin Photon Lizard's" effect: Tributing it to Special Summon its Fusion Material Monsters back unto the field, bringing back 2 " s". *Overlays all 3 monsters (Galaxy-Eyes, 2 Photon Kaiser) to Xyz Summon " ". *Since Neo Galaxy-Eyes was Xyz Summoned: The effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field are negated. "Tiger Tricholoma's" ATK is returned to its original ATK (ATK: 1400 > 1000) *Activates Neo Galaxy-Eyes's other effect: Detaching 1 Xyz Material to detach all Xyz Materials from "Tiger Tricholoma", while gaining 500 ATK and an extra attack for each one removed. (ATK: 4500 > 5500) *Attacks and destroys "Tiger Tricholoma" with "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". (?: 0 LP) *Kite wins. Category:Blog posts